Missing Memories
by Quibblez
Summary: Aerrow's Gone Missing And When Finn See's Photo's Of Them Together He Realises How Close They Actually Are! Is It Only Brotherly Love? Or Does Finn Actually Love The Redhead? FinnxAerrow


**Yay… Anova Storm Hawk Fanfic!**

**I'm Really Obsessed… **

**Enjoy…**

FinnxAerrow 

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Storm Hawks, Just The Plot To This Story…**

**If I Did Own Them The Cartoon Would Be A LOT Different!!**

The Storm Hawks. They'd been together for what seemed like forever. (He he a rhyme!)

Aerrow and Finn were friends since they were four or five they also went to the Sky Training Academy together, which is where they met Stork and Junko. They met Piper when Stork wanted a suitable crystal for an engine. And they'd been together since.

…

It was a quiet day in Atmos, relaxing and peaceful… for most people.

"I'M SO BORED!" the blonde shouted as he walked around the Condor aimlessly. "Well do something, you're never usually this 'bored'" Piper replied, trying her best not to shout at him for ruining the peace and quiet that came so rarely.

"Like what? I've thrown things at that picture of Dark Ace, I've scared Stork twice, and Junko beat me in an arm wrestle… FOUR TIMES… And I'm really, really, really bored!" Piper sighed in defeat, there was no way she could win against a whiny Finn. "Go and find Aerrow then, I'm sure he'll give you something to do."

The blonde pouted like a four year old, but agreed that finding Aerrow would be a lot more interesting than walking around aimlessly.

He walked along down the hall, getting closer to the red head's quarter. Finn let out a long sigh as he thought of the boring things Aerrow might get him to do.

_Clean the dishes clean the floor, and clean my room geeze it makes him sound like my mom. _

Finn came to a halt as he approached Aerrow's door. Knocked on it twice. And… no answer…

"Hey Aerrow?"

Knock twice again using a little more force. Finn stomped his foot on the ground when Aerrow didn't answer, he hated to be ignored.

"AERROW! I'll come in anyway if you don't answer…" The blonde banged his head against the door, before opening it without his leaders permission… bad thing to do.

As Finn walked in carelessly, he saw no sign of his red haired leader. Looking around he saw no sign of anybody.

_Time for a little investigating… _

The blonde shut the door behind him and began to look around Aerrow's room. Being the leader of the Storm Hawks, Aerrow had the largest room, but it still wasn't big. Unlike Finn's room, it was tidy, clean and didn't smell of week old socks.

The blonde went to a desk in the corner of Aerrow's room, flicking through all the paper laid about.

_Map, map, map, plans, plans, designs, designs, geeze, doesn't this guy have anything interesting? _

Finn dropped the papers back onto the desk and bent down to the three draws underneath. First draw: Maps, plain paper, pencil, pencil, pencil, more maps, ruler, compass thing, book.

Exciting…

_Okay… boring, next drawer. _

Second drawer… Finn stopped in his tracks. Looking down at the thing before him made his heart stop, his fingers traced the paper, as his blue eye's widened.

Resting in the drawer was a pile of paper, but the more important thing was on the paper itself. On each piece was a delicate, detailed and bloody good picture.

The first one was a picture of all six Storm Hawks in a particular pose. Finn couldn't believe how good it was, as if it had been drawn by a real artist. There were shadows, shading, amazing detail and life like features. The blonde just stared at the picture; each of the figures had a broad smile on their face, all except the figure made out to be Aerrow.

Picking up the paper, Finn looked at that picture closely, sure enough, Aerrow's portrait wasn't smiling. The blonde looked at the other pictures. A dying rose, a child crying, a teddy bear with it's head ripped off…

_Eww… Little drastic don't ya think? _

When Finn heard footsteps he scrambled to get al the bits of paper back into the drawer. He rushed around; getting everything back in order when he noticed a shiny thing, leaning closer he saw it was a necklace.

The footsteps got closer, grabbing the necklace he ran out of the red head's room, closing the door behind him.

"Finn!" It was Piper. The blonde turned around and looked at Piper, an innocent smile on his face. "Finn, did you find Aerrow?" He shrugged his shoulders "nope." Keeping the necklace hidden from Piper.

"Maybe he's gone out… hmm… I'll go and check if his skimmer is still there…" The raven haired girl left Finn, and the blonde ran to his room like a bolt of lightning, slammed his door shut and let out a huge sigh of relief.

_So what's with the necklace Aerrow?_

Upon closer inspection Finn noticed it wasn't only a necklace. There was a small latch on the side; it was a locket. The blonde had fiddled around with it for a while, it was tricky to open, but eventually managed to pry open the two small latches.

Finn opened it slowly; the small gold circle opened revealing two pictures, one of Aerrow and a girl, the other of a man and a woman.

_Must be Aerrow and his… older sister? And maybe those two are his parents. Why has he never spoken about them?_

Finn closed the small locket and held it tightly, "I'll have to talk to Aerrow…" The blonde walked out of his room and into Aerrow's, placing the locket back.

As Finn walked back onto the bridge he noticed Piper and Radarr had a worried look on their faces. "Err… What's up?" Junko turned around, facing his blonde friend, a worried look beginning to show; "Aerrow's skimmer's gone… we have no idea where he is."

Finn dropped his hands down by his side and began to breath heavier, "Have you tried to radio him?" Piper nodded, "There was no answer…"

Finn tightened his fists and clenched his teeth together, "WHY THE HELL DID HE LEAVE LIKE THAT!" Everyone stared at the blonde as he went on a rampage, throwing things around and tears falling from his eyes.

"Shh… Finn! Calm down, Aerrow's a sky knight, he'll be fine…" Piper tried to reassure the blonde, but it didn't work.

"Did any of you even think about looking for him? No, never mind, I'll go, but I'm going alone."

The others stared at the floor, Finn was stressed, but they all agreed that only one person should go, and always keep on the radio.

Finn burst out of the Condor, flying at full speed trying to spot his familiar red haired friend.

_Aerrow… I hope you're okay, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you… _

Finn's mind began to think of all the horrible possibilities that might have happened.

_Please, please, please be okay… _

Tears began to form as he searched the sky nothing was around for miles. As the tear rolled down Finn's cheek more began to form, each dropping down, then flying away with the wind.

"AERROW! WHERE ARE YOU??"

The others heard Finn cry through the radio, they all became worried, not only for their leader, but for Finn as well. He'd been driving himself crazy trying to look for Aerrow.

"Finn, Come back now… It's getting late, I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later!"

The blonde was a little reluctant to come back, but knew what he was doing wouldn't solve anything; in fact if Aerrow was there he'd moan at him because he was wasting fuel.

Pulling back the blonde rode to the condor, feeling depressed and angry that his best friend would leave them without saying a word. As the blonde pulled in, he noticed Piper standing at the doorway. Finn quickly wiped away any clue that he had been crying and slowly made his towards her.

"Finn…"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

He walked straight past her and into Aerrow's room. He looked around, remembering things that happened. The blonde sighed and sat down on his leader's bed. As he did a small, square piece of paper flew out from the mattress. Confused, he picked it up, it was the six of them posing just like in the picture Aerrow had drawn, except they were all smiling, including Aerrow.

Finn stared at the photo harder, and saw that Aerrow had his arm over Finn's shoulder and was pulling him down as if to give him a noogie or trap him in a headlock. Finn smiled, he remembered that day, Aerrow did in fact trap the blonde in a headlock only to let go shortly afterwards because Junko had grabbed the redhead and flung him over his shoulder.

A few tears rolled down his tanned cheek and he reminisced those days, when all six of them were together and having fun. It seemed like such a long time ago. More tears escaped as more thoughts of Aerrow ran round and round the blondes mind. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and he began to sob.

He was completely unaware of the young girl watching him. Piper walked back onto the bridge, "Okay! We have to do something. Finn's breaking down, I've never seen him like this." The four set to work on devising a plan, plan: get back Aerrow!

Meanwhile, the blonde had made himself comfortable on his best friends bed. He was crying, but silently. Getting up, he lifted the mattress to place the photo back, only to see about 20 more photo's, just lying there, all in a neat pile protected by a sheet of paper.

_Why didn't the photo's get ruined? _

He shook the thought away, and lifted the pile of photographs. But it was a lot more than photo's in that pile. There were old cinema tickets, CD's, a button and many other random objects. Each object had something written on it. The blonde picked up an old cinema ticket, turning it over he read: Finn and Me, page 24. Utterly confused, he figured the redhead had some sort of journal, like Piper did.

His thoughts were shattered when the Merb's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Finn. We need you out here now." He quickly placed all of the objects back under his mattress and walked out onto the bridge.

"FINN! Guess what…" before the blonde could say anything Piper carried on. "We figured out a plan to get Aerrow back!" It made the blonde a little angry.

_He doesn't need saving! _

"Go on…" The girl practically flew to the desk, "Basically we send a radio signal that we're in danger. If he hears it, he'll be sure to come back." He smile grew from ear to ear. "Yeah… that's nice and all, but what if he doesn't hear it?" her smile faded for a little bit, but she soon smirked and continued with her plan. "Well you see, if the radio signal doesn't get through than we'll have to ask around, you know, asking people of terra's if they've seen him…"

_That's her plan? The plan-maker Piper created that. We'll never find Aerrow, but it's worth a shot. _

"Finn? Are you there?"

"Huh? Yeah… Lets go!"

Stork grabbed the radio and placed it in the middle of the desk, "So, um, who's gonna send the call?" the condor was silent for at least 30 seconds before Piper spoke, "I'll do it…"

It was a tense moment as the group prepared; Finn, Junko and Stork would smash things and pretend to fight while Radarr made screaming noises in the background. The entire group were tense, Finn was currently holding a chair above his head, and Junko had about a dozen empty bottles in his arms, ready to smash them one by one. Radarr took deep breaths and Stork's eye was twitching.

As her chocolate finger reached towards the red button she took a deep breath. "Ready?" she whispered, the squad nodded as they all prepared to do their assigned task. She pressed the red button and the crashing began. "AERROW! Please come back!! We really need you and, AHHH!!" She let go of the button and relaxed.

The squad stopped what they were doing and hoped that it worked. "Well... all we can do is wait" They nodded and Finn returned to Aerrow's room. He went back to the pile of bits and bobs underneath the redhead's mattress.

He put the cinema ticket to one side and carried on looking through, he stopped when he came across a rather old looking photo. Cased in photographic paper was a small picture of two boys, only about 6 or 7, one with sunny blonde hair and the other with rosy red hair. Both boys had their eyes closed and a smile from ear to ear, once again it seemed that the slightly taller boy had his arm around the younger boy's neck, pulling him down into a headlock.

Finn smiled. It was a picture of Aerrow's 7th birthday, and the day his father died. The blonde's smile faded.

_Aerrow has no family left, that's why I'm so close to him._

He was right. Aerrow's entire family was brutally murdered by Cyclonions. It's the reason the redhead had such a grudge against Dark Ace.

"FINN! There's a skimmer coming in fast, it looks like Aerrow's!!!"

The blonde left everything and ran, as fast as he could, towards the bridge. They were right it was Aerrow's skimmer, but… it had no Aerrow, only a talon.

_A TALON? Aerrow's been captured by Cyclonia!_

Finn gritted his teeth together, he now had a personal hate towards them. But why was the talon coming back? He pulled into the hanger and got off of the skimmer. "Storm Hawks, I have come to give the sky knights skimmer back. Master Cyclonis has your leader and will only release him if the rest of the Storm Hawks agree to the following terms: one, you must not attempt a rescue mission. Two, you must not tell anybody else of this encounter and three…" he paused, "he joins Cyclonia."

The others froze. "NO!" the blonde shouted in protest, "one, we will rescue Aerrow, two, telling everyone isn't exactly on the top of our to-do list and three Aerrow would NEVER agree to joining you lowlife scumbags!!"

The others were shocked and a little scared by Finns words, but agreed with him and stuck by his side. The Talon simply nodded and pressed a button, the Storm Hawks panicked. What the hell would that button do? Only seconds later at least 20 Talons flew in and surrounded the Condor.

"We're doomed." (Thanks Stork) Piper sighed, facing the Talon on board she spoke calmly but fiercely, "What exactly do you want with us?" the man smirked and probably closed his eyes, although you couldn't tell because of his stupid red goggles. "Well, little girl, we'll be holding you five as a ransom towards your leader. That should convince him to join Cyclonia..."

A few moments later and the five ganged up on the Talon, completely knocking him unconscious, "Okay… Let's take out those Talons and go and rescue Aerrow!" Stork ran to the controls and fired at the surrounding troops. Meanwhile Junko and Finn blasted their Cyclonion tail using the mega cannons on either side of the Condor.

Piper unrolled a map of the Cyclonion Terra; she began planning and plotting co-ordinates. "ONWARD! To Terra Cyclonia!"

The Storm Hawks flew east, and headed towards the terra, that seemed to always be stormy and dark and red and gloomy and pretty much very depressing. The condor was flying at a top speed, and all of the crew were waiting anxiously to see their beloved leader again.

Especially Finn. Walking back into Aerrow's room, he flicked through more pictures and photo's of when they were little. He smiled sadly at the memories; there was something about Aerrow that was different. Finn would always be after girls, even though he never really liked them, but Aerrow was never interested, even when he had girls begging for him.

The redhead had the power to change people as well; there were so many people whose lives had changed because of him. Finn sat on his leader's bed, thinking back on how he had treated his redheaded friend. Throughout their lives, Aerrow had always pulled the blonde out of the dirt, Aerrow had always been there for Finn, but was he always there for Aerrow? Once, there was a bully beating the blonde to the ground. Aerrow being Aerrow stood up for his beaten friend, getting punched and kicked the redhead still stood up against them, telling them to shove off. He did land one good hit on the leader of the bullies face, causing the larger boy to bleed. Big mistake, unfortunately he did not take this lightly and beat Aerrow to the ground, eventually the bullies moved along, leaving both boys on the ground.

Finn was shaky and closed his firmly shut. He didn't want to see the mangled corpse of his best friend. He flinched when a hand tapped him on the shoulder, "Finn? Are you okay buddy?" that voice… that caring, sweet voice. "A-Aerrow?" "The one and only!" The redhead offered his hand to the bruised boy, who accepted it gratefully. Both boys were covered in bruises and mud, although Aerrow seemed to have a few cuts on him. But it was nothing serious. At least… that's what he said.

That was just like Aerrow, always pretending he was fine when he clearly wasn't. It was unknown to Finn at the time, but the bullies had damaged Aerrow more than it seemed, they'd caused the redhead to bleed internally. His best friend almost died… because of him. When Aerrow came out of hospital, he noticed Finn blaming himself for what had happened.

There was one line would say in the blondes mind for all eternity, he knew it would. "Finn, stop blaming yourself… we're friends that's what friends do, besides, me and you are real close. I kinda think of you as my brother…"

When Aerrow left, Finn was stunned. A smile grew from ear to ear, _and I'll act like your brother Aerrow! I'll never let you down!_ Finn hadn't realised the tears gently forming and gliding down his tanned face, before ending their life at the bottom of his jaw line. "I'll never let you down Aerrow, and that's a promise from the Finn!"

More determined than ever Finn walked onto the bridge his eye's shining brightly and his face showing strong-minded thinking. "Stork, what's the Condor's condition?" "Umm... well, fuel's fine and the armour seems to be in good condition… why?" "Good… that means we have enough fuel to get us there and back, and the Condor can withstand an attack from some talons."

Piper walked into the room carrying a few maps, "Finn are you thinking strategically?" she teased, with his eyebrow twitching the blonde wanted to retort with the ultimate comeback, but that had to wait, there were more important things to think about.

It was an agonizing wait before the Condor arrived at its destination. "Okay, I think we just go in, bust up anyone who comes in our way get Aerrow and run like crazy. Any objections?" not a single sound was heard. "Good" the Storm Hawks left the Condor and flew on their skimmers towards Cyclonis' castle. They didn't care if they were seen, anyone who opposed would pay the price.

Finn was currently flying a little faster than the others, hoping to get there sooner. He wished Aerrow was okay; he'd kill himself if his friend, no best friend was hurt or worse. The blonde shook all thought's out of his mind and continued to fly, getting a little faster each passing second. "FINN! Slow down a little!" "And risk getting attacked by Talons? No way!"

They reached the castle it was far too easy. The Storm Hawks were expecting something to happen, a trap? Talons? Anything? But nothing, had they not seen them? "Master Cyclonis obviously has something planned" The four stood still for a while, not really knowing what to do next. They took a few steps, being silent and cautious, this didn't feel right.

"Piper, where exactly are the prison cells? I'm sure Aerrow has to be there…" she nodded and pointed towards a small passage way, clearly guarded by two Cyclonions.

_Finally, some sort of guard._

The blonde used his fingers and motioned for Junko to go out and quickly hit them, so the others could sneak by. Although not everyone was clear on what Finn was trying to say, in fact… nobody could understand it. "Finn…" "Yeah?" "What?" "What do you mean, 'what'?" "I mean what did you just say? All I saw was…" And the girl copied Finn's movements, but over exaggerating of course. He sighed, "Junko… you go and knock them both unconscious, that'll give me, Piper and Radarr a chance to sneak by." The wallop nodded and bashed his knuckles together, creating a green glow surrounding his hands.

The wallop charged out at full speed, smashing his fists directly onto the Cyclonions head. He smiled and motioned for the others to come forward, with a simple nod and wave, nothing complicated like Finn's. The group ran down the hallway, trying to move as quickly as possible, Radarr was sat on Piper's neck, she never understood how Aerrow could have him sit on his shoulder, she hated it… she did now.

The group came to two big double doors, guarded by four Cyclonions. This was harder than the two; one of them could get away and tell Cyclonis that they were here. Piper thought strategically, how could they get past? She noticed a small air vent in the ceiling, perfect!

"Piper… great idea'n'all but how will Junko fit in there? No offence or anything buddy…" "None taken" the wallop smiled, showing he wasn't offended by the blonde's words. "Well, there's another vent just over the guards, so we could jump out at the Talons knocking a few of them out, while Junko ran out smashing the other two… simple"

Finn smiled, they were doing great Aerrow would be so proud of them. But the blonde's smile faded as soon as he mentioned Aerrow, he prayed that his friend was okay. He closed his eyes before snapping them open again, this time they were filled with pure determination.

_Just hang on Aerrow!_

Piper, Finn and Radarr each climbed into the cramped air vent, "Hey guys? What's it like?" The wallop said, being curious. "Well Junko…" Piper replied, "It appears to be a dark vent, oh wait… It is in fact a dark vent…" Junko sighed; he was about to run out to attack the guards when he noticed a fifth one, the Talon was talking to one of the guards, he appeared to have come from the prison cells. A few moments later one of the guards left, leaving the Talon standing in his original position.

Looking closer, he noticed red hair poking out from the Talons headpiece. There was only one person with hair that bright… Aerrow! The wallop smiled, he knew Aerrow couldn't be held down for too long! When the others came jumping out of the air vent, Junko had completely forgotten which Talon was which, he charged out anyway and smashed two into the wall, hoping he hadn't hit Aerrow.

Finn was sat on one of the men, who began to groan in pain. "FINN! Get off of me!" The blonde panicked, could it be? As the sharpshooter stood up the Talon got up and rubbed his head, as he took of the headpiece and the Storm Hawks saw red hair, followed by a pair of beautiful green eyes.

Finn felt like crying, it was really him, "AERROW!" the blonde threw himself on his friend. "It's good to see you too, Finn. But we need to get out of here, someone's bound to notice guards lying on the floor." The group nodded, "well… maybe we could… um" Aerrow watched as his friends tried thinking of some sort plan or strategy. "Guy's… why don't we just run?" the others looked at him as if he was crazy, but agreed anyway.

They ran as fast as they could, their legs almost falling off. The Condor was in sight; they'd done it with no complications. Wait… no complications? This was far too easy. They were only a few meters away from the Condor when a group of Talons showed up, blocking the entrance to the Condor, that wasn't the worst bit, Dark Ace showed up as well, his energy blade already lit up and raring to go.

"You're not going anywhere, sky-knight…" the Dark Ace smirked, filled with rage the wallop charged at the elder man, "JUNKO!" the Dark Ace said something to the Talons, inaudible to the Storm Hawks, the wallop carried on charging his fists glowing bright green, but as he reached the Talons they parted, allowing the wallop to fly through safely, not a scratch on him.

One of the Talons walked towards him, "You are of no use to Master Cyclonis, you are free to go…" he said before walking away again. Before Junko could retort other Talons grabbed him and threw him on board the Condor.

Aerrow narrowed his eye towards Dark Ace, knowing exactly what was going on in his evil mind. Piper grabbed her staff (which she conveniently had) and began to try and fight some Talons, which seemed to be edging closer and closer. She used amazing moves that knocked Talons out in an instant, (she always was good at fighting) she was happy with the amount of Talons that seemed to be lying on the floor unconscious. She walked back a few steps towards Aerrow but was unaware of the Talon who grabbed he leg, forcing her to fall onto the ground.

"Piper!" She too was thrown onto the condor, the door sealed tightly. It was just Aerrow, Radarr and Finn. "Hey buddy I got something for ya…" Finn raised his hands towards his back and pulled out two blades, "I don't know how you get these things to work…" The blonde handed them over to Aerrow; a smile grew on the redhead's face.

Finn loved it when he made Aerrow smile, there always seemed to be a connection between them. Finn smiled back, before focusing his attention back on the Cyclonions. Radarr jumped from Aerrow's shoulder and growled at the elder sky knight, "Get rid of that rat…" the Dark Ace said to a few Talons, who walked in front and got closer to the blue animal. Radarr was offended; being called a rat was not a good thing to do. But before the animal could retort a Talon swiped him up, then put in a sack, and finally thrown onto the Condor with the others.

Aerrow and Finn both backed away slightly, "Get the blonde… I'll take care of our pesky sky knight…" the two Storm Hawks looked at each other, the Talons began to move closer…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Talon came up behind them and banged the blonde on the head, forcing him on the ground. "FINN!" but before Aerrow could help, a red blast of energy cam his way, hitting him and sending him flying into the opposite wall. Finn grunted and looked up to see Talons looking down on him, as if he were dirt, like the bullies did.

It made him angry, that look, the look that almost killed his best friend, the look that he would never forget. He'd destroy it, destroy everyone who used it, he'd rid Atmos of that look.

Finn swirled his legs round, kicking the ankles of a few Talons knocking them to the ground. He got up quickly, swinging his arms as he twisted round hitting the head's of other Talons. Satisfied with what he'd done he turned to look at Aerrow, he now wished he didn't.

He saw the redhead being held tightly with a red blade at his neck, his blue blades had been thrown far away from him. The blonde took one step towards him, "I wouldn't move… unless you'd like your friend here to taste my blade." Finn couldn't move, he'd hate himself forever if Aerrow got hurt, "I told your friends boy, you're free to go…" Finn looked at the man with disgust, "I'm not leaving without Aerrow!"

The blonde could see Aerrow struggle against the mans iron grip. In a flash all the blonde could see was the floor and a pair of feet dragging him towards the Condor. "Ae-Aerrow…" but before he knew it he'd blacked out.

Finn snapped his eyes open, "AERROW!" he ran out onto the bridge, and frantically looked for the redhead, but only saw Piper and the others, "Where's Aerrow?" she looked at him, her sunset eye's filled with salty tears. "Aerrow's dead Finn… He was captured by Dark Ace, don't you remember?"

Finn stumbled back; Aerrow can't be dead, he just cant! Tears found their way into the sapphire eyes, before slipping out and rolling down his tanned cheek without any attempt of stopping. The blonde fell to the floor and began to cry, he didn't care what the others thought of him, Aerrow was gone, and no earthly air ships would ever bring him back.

"Finn…"

"Hey Finn, you okay?"

"Maybe he's been bitten by a green long-necked lizard…"

"Stork, shut-up... he's obviously traumatised… besides we need to be quiet…"

As he opened his eye's he wasn't sitting on the bridge floor, but was lying in his bed. He sat up quickly, "Where's Aerrow?" he asked the others who looked at him strangely. "Aerrow's next to you silly" the girl giggled, looking beside him, he found the redhead sleeping in a chair next to his bed. "You know he's been up all night, hoping you'd wake up. He wouldn't eat or drink a thing, not until he knew you were okay… you're lucky to have a friend like him you know."

Finn kept staring at the snoozing Sky Knight, "How'd he get free from Dark Ace?" the others smiled, "Well, when you passed out he got really angry…" the wallop began, "he was able to use the lightning claw without his blades!" the girl continued, a squeaky sort of noise came from Radarr, so Stork translated, "I think he means that it was cool…" they all laughed a little.

"I guess we'd better leave, you need rest, and by the looks of it, so does Aerrow!" she giggled again before leaving with the others in tow.

The blonde stared at his best friend, smiled, then ran his fingers through the lock of red hair. He watched as his emerald eyes fluttered open, he focused on Finn, and then smiled before saying "You're up…"

"Yeah… how about you… are you okay?"

"Course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well the guys told me what happened, it must have been so cool to watch…"

"Yeah, it wasn't cool to do it, do you know how exhausting it was?"

Finn smiled at the Sky Knight, "I knew you could do it…" he placed his tan hand on top of Aerrow's making the redhead blush a little. "And I knew you'd pull through…" he smiled again, "I really missed you, and you've been far away for far too long" Finn blushed as he spoke, "We're close right…" a little confused, Aerrow nodded "Course we're close… we're like brothers" the redhead ruffled the blonde's hair before walking out.

_I want to be more than brothers… I love you Aerrow…_

-END-

**What Did You Think? **

**Good? Please R&R!**

**All Comments Are Welcome, I Know That The Characters Are All Whacked Out And Act Nothing Like They Do On The Cartoon Show, But You Know, It's My Fanfic. Lol!**

**Hope You Enjoyed It!!**


End file.
